


Bucky tiene un plan

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Secret Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky tiene un plan. Cosas explotan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky tiene un plan

**Author's Note:**

> Mezcla y mezcla de movieverso y comicverso (lo del oso es A Thing). En algún momento en el futuro post-Capitán América: The Winter Soldier, siguiendo un poco la estela de los Secret Avengers. No tiene spoilers, aparte del spoiler con patas.
> 
> (Sam/Natasha. Puede. Un poquito.)

Bucky tiene un plan.

 

*

 

Sam aún no se ha recuperado del asalto de la semana anterior, sus alas aún tienen dentadas de una L85 y sus costillas se siguen quejando.

—¿Quieres que qué?

Bucky se reajusta el guante en el aire y alza el rostro para mirarle directamente, le sonríe entre dientes teñidos de sangre.

—Sólo son cristales.

Sam le ignora. Vuelve a mirar las dobles vidrieras de la catedral que sobrevuelan.

—Vas a ir al infierno.  
—Que me lo pongan en la cuenta.

Le impulsa al soltarle, al tiempo que Bucky carga sus armas. Sacude la cabeza entre los ruidos de cristales rotos y huesos fracturados.

 

*

 

Una vez, Bucky peleó descamisado contra un oso.

A Sam le gustaría bromear.

 

*

 

—He pensado que…  
—No.

 

*

 

El escuadrón de SHIELD los encuentra a chupitos en una taberna a las afueras de Praga. Barton sangra de un oído, alguien le ha vendado dos dedos con tela de camisa. Con casi total seguridad de uno de los veinte cuerpos inconscientes que se acumulan a su alrededor. Bucky no se retira la máscara pero le falta una pernera del traje.

—Vengadores _secretos_ , Barnes.

Sam no tiene que volverse para saber que Hill intenta no tirar de la anilla de su granada.

 

*

 

Vuelan en un espacio cerrado, eso siempre le pone nervioso. También tiene los tobillos de Natasha sobre los muslos, traza uno de los gemelos con la punta de los dedos. No piensa con claridad, porque juraría que ha oído que

—No es mala idea.

Sam cierra los ojos muy fuerte, respira hondo.

A veces echa de menos a Steve en las misiones, pero Steve atravesaba paredes con la cabeza y claramente diría lo mismo que Natasha.

—Por favor, no le animes.

Natasha sonríe esquiva a través de una cortina de cabello rojo, y Bucky se arma de C-4 hasta dentro del chaleco.

—No olvides esconderte un poco en el pelo.

 

*

 

Bucky tiene un plan.

Cosas explotan.


End file.
